particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Centre Démocratique
CHRISTIAN CITIZENS UNION Union Chrétienne de Citoyens Founded in 2151 God. Community. Prosperity. The Christian Citizens Union is a rural-based political party with long roots in the Federated Republic of Jelbania. CCU is dedicated to a localist and reform-minded agenda. We believe that a large central government undermines democracy and prevents access to the political process. We advocate for decentralized and transparent government, open markets, free trade, low personal and corporate taxes, limited regulation of the economy, empowering and supporting the farmers of Jelbania, clean and green environmental policies, access to quality education and health care, adherence to Christian morality and principles, strong international alliances, and civility and respect in political debate. CCU holds leadership positions in two party organizations: Local Government Advocates and the World Economic Forum. We encourage all parties to join our groups if you support either of their causes. - - - - - The party was known under different names in the past: 2151-2153 Liberal Party 2153-2226 Citizens Party 2295-2353 Citizens Union - - - - - GOALS of the CHRISTIAN CITIZENS UNION *to ensure limited and efficient government at the national level *to support strong local government, agriculture, culture, and customs *to fight for open markets which lead to economic access and opportunity for all Jelbanians *to work for international peace and cooperation through participation in treaties and alliances *to create a progressive and robust national security policy *to build a global free trade economy and achieve national economic growth *to safeguard the civil liberties and human rights of every Jelbanian *to promote environmentalism, conservation, and a deep respect for our planet's natural resources *to secure our representative government and institutions *to maintain an open, tolerant political environment *to uphold Christian moral principles - - - - CHAIRS of CHRISTIAN CITIZENS UNION: 2151-2163 Beaudoin von Vieweg 2163-2185 N. Beaudoin 2185-2199 Nicolas Trudeau 2199-2214 Simone Franco 2214-2221 Oliver Joliot 2221-2226 Ramiro Perez 2226-2295 party dissolved 2295-2308 Luc Trudeau 2308-2313 Adrienne Duval 2313-2323 Andoni Lozoya 2323-2327 Adrienne Duval 2327-2343 Georges Malles 2343-2352 Rodrigo Lopez 2352-2374 Nicolas Balladour 2374-2384 Jacques Vanier 2384-2391 Lise Marchand 2391-present André Poitier - Vice Chairs 2295-2302 Mari Montenegro 2302-2308 Padro Luzuriaga 2308-2318 Jacques Fabius 2318-2344 Claudia de Roux 2344-2353 Noel Baudouin 2353-2357 Tomas Ranoir 2357-2374 Silverio Ybarra 2374-2384 Colette Godard 2384-present Claude-Louis Daguerre - - - - - - - - - - - - - CHANCELLORS from CHRISTIAN CITIZENS UNION ''' 2165-2170 N Beaudoin 2206-2214 Simone Franco 2303-2308 Luc Trudeau 2356-2374 Nicolas Balladour 2374-2384 Jacques Vanier 2835-present Lise Marchand - - - - - '''CABINET MEMBERS from CHRISTIAN CITIZENS UNION Prime Ministers: 2318-2348 Claudia de Roux 2348-2353 Noel Baudouin (acting) 2353-2357 Tomas Ranoir (acting) 2376-2384 Colette Godard 2385-present Claude-Louis Daguerre - Ministers of Foreign Affairs: 2302-2318 Diago Alveri 2318-2348 Vincent Renault 2348-2357 Marie-Therese Pasteur (acting) 2376-2384 Léa Rossi 2385-2389 Paul Berger 2389-present Léa Rossi (acting) - Ministers of Internal Affairs: 2357-2374 Nico Xandra 2374-2384 Claude-Louis Daguerre (acting 2374-76) 2385-present Valentin Ricard - Ministers of Finance 2376-2384 Michelle Minot 2385-present Elisabeth Farjeon - Ministers of Defense 2357-3276 Sebastien Brodeur 2376-2384 Paul Berger 2385-2389 Léa Rossi 2389-present Colette Godard - Ministers of Justice: 2302-2318 Laurent Rodriguez 2318-2348 Jacques Fabius 2348-2357 Jone Ondoro (acting) 2357-2376 Tomas Ranoir 2376-2384 Lise Marchand 2385-present Charles Blandin - Ministers of Infrastructure and Transport: 2302-2318 Segolene Cavalier 2376-2384 Helene-Elisabeth Tailleur 2385-present Joel-Joseph Vaux - Ministers of Health and Social Services: 2302-2318 Monique Deveraux 2357-2376 Andres Olambo 2376-2384 Noel Poincaré 2385-present Eliane Sordeau - Ministers of Education and Culture: 2302-2318 Yera Salazar 2318-2348 Genevieve de Villiers 2348-2374 Nerea Alcibar (acting 2348-2357) 2374-2384 Zéphyrine Fayette (acting 2374-2376) 2385-present Barnabé Danis - Ministers of Science and Technology: 2302-2318 Elaia Zapatero 2376-2384 Joel-Joseph Vaux 2385-present Carine Rabaud - Ministers of Food and Agriculture: 2318-2348 Matthieu Dubois 2348-2357 Claude-Louis Daguerre (acting) 2357-2376 Benat Gonzalez 2376-2384 Nadine Thierry 2385-present Zéphyrine Fayette - Ministers of Environment and Tourism: 2302-2318 Dominique-Yves Balladour 2318-2348 Elida Royo 2348-2357 Silverio Ybarra (acting) 2357-2374 Claude-Lois Daguerre 2374-2384 Anne Briel (acting 2374-2376) 2385-present Noel Poincaré - Ministers of Trade and Industry: 2318-2348 Vasco Uribe 2348-2357 Celine Gervais (acting) 2376-2384 René-Marie Lachenal 2385-present Saul Adamo - - - - - - - - - - Party Leadership Elections and Confidence Votes *If party leaders get less than 55% of vote in an election year confidence vote, new leadership elections will be held 2303 Luc Trudeau 73% Approve 27% Disapprove - - - - 2308 Round 1: 36% Adrienne Duval 29% Mari Montenegro 25% Laurent Rodriguez 10% Dominique-Yves Balladour Round 2: 66% Adrienne Duval 34% Mari Montenegro - - - - 2313 59% Andoni Lozoya 41% Segolene Cavalier - - - - 2318 Andoni Lozoya 82% Approve 18% Disapprove - - - - 2322 Andoni Lozoya 78% Approve 22% Disapprove - - - - 2323 62% Adrienne Duval 33% Vasco Uribe 5% Vincent Renault (withdrew) - - - - 2327 Round 1: 42% Georges Malles 36% Nico Xandra 22% Noel Baudouin Round 2: 60% Georges Malles 40% Nico Xandra - - - - 2330 Georges Malles 64% Approve 36% Disapprove - - - - 2334 Georges Malles 54% Approve 46% Disapprove - 50% Georges Malles 37% Vincent Renault 13% Nico Xandra - - - - 2338 Georges Malles 65% Approve 35% Disapprove - - - - 2342 Georges Malles 59% Approve 41% Disapprove - - - - 2343 Round 1: 29% Rodrigo Lopez 27% Nico Xandra 25% Dolore Zaldibar 17% Genevieve de Villiers 2% Tomas Ranoir Round 2: 53% Rodrigo Lopez 47% Nico Xandra - - - - 2346 Rodrigo Lopez 78% Approve 22% Disapprove - - - - As of 2350, party leaders will not be subjected to "confidence votes" in an election year. Instead, an open election is allowed for any party member(s) who wishes to challenge the current leader. 2350 62% Rodrigo Lopez 38% Leolo Olivier - - - - 2352 Round 1: 32% Nicolas Balladour 25% Arnaud Boissel 22% Andres Olamba 13% Tomas Ranoir 8% Sebastien Brodeur Round 2: 70% Nicolas Balladour 30% Arnaud Boissel - - - - 2356 98% Nicolas Balladour 2% Write-In - - - - 2359 98% Nicolas Balladour 2% Write-In - - - - 2362 97% Nicolas Balladour 3% Write-In - - - - 2365 98% Nicolas Balladour 2% Write-In - - - - 2368 82% Nicolas Balladour 18% Benat Gonzalez - - - - 2371 96% Nicolas Balladour 4% Write-In - - - - 2374 Round 1: 37% Claude-Louis Daguerre 33% Jacques Vanier 18% Sebastien Brodeur 12% Silverio Ybarra Round 2: 56% Jacques Vanier 44% Claude-Louis Daguerre - - - - 2377 84% Jacques Vanier 16% Write-In - - - - 2381 59% Jacques Vanier 41% Noel Poincare - - - - 2383 Round 1: 37% Lise Marchand 32% Paul Berger 13% Léa Rossi 8% Claude-Louis Daguerre 7% Noel Poincare 3% Colette Godard Round 2: 58% Lise Marchand 42% Paul Berger - - - - 2388 91% Lise Marchand 9% Write-in - - - - 2391 Round 1: 42% André Poitier 36% Barnabé Danis 22% Joel-Joseph Vaux Round 2: 55% André Poitier 45% Barnabé Danis - - - - Category:Jelbanian Parties